A Touch of Evil
by Evanescent Luminescence
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Meeting

**Summary**: What if Harry didn't want the future that was forced on him? What if he went against Dumbledor's orders, and left the Dursley's without telling anyone? ...and what if Draco doesn't want to be what his father expects him to be? What if Draco only wanted to feel friendship and love, something he's never recieved before?

**Rating**: R

**Warnings**: Slash, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, gayness, whatever people call it. No like, no read. This may also contain M-Preg, but I'm not sure yet. Oh, gore too, and foul language.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts, and all those other characters do NOT belong to Evanescent Luminescence, and in fact belong to J.K. Rowling, the brilliant woman she is.

**A Touch Of Evil-- Chapter One**

_Inner War_

Harry Potter gazed out the window at the garden. The perfect little garden, with the perfect little flowers, and the perfectly green grass. Why was it perfect? Because his Aunt forced him to make it perfect. And if it wasn't perfect? No food for a week. Harry Potter didn't ask for this, but he had to comply. If he didn't, he'd get in trouble. With more than just his Aunt and Uncle.

With a sigh, Harry pushed back his messy black bangs and stood from where he had been sitting for the past hour. His Aunt and Uncle were out, and thankfully, they had taken their evil son Dudley with them. Which left Harry all alone in the big old house.

Something moved out in the garden and Harry's green eyes instantly shot back to it. But whatever had moved was no longer doing so, and so Harry relaxed. He decided to go for a walk, since he was obviously highly tensed. Maybe he would be able to calm down. It was a bad choice.

Upon stepping out of the house, Harry knew something was wrong. It was too quiet, even for Privet Drive. It was normally quiet, yes, but never _this_ quiet. He knew something was up. And in a matter of time, he saw what it was.

There was a person sitting in the middle of the road, just sitting there, wearing black robes and a hood pulled over his face. And whoever it was, they were just staring at Harry. Alarmed, Harry took a few tentative steps forward. The robed figure did not move. He took another step forward. Still no movement.

When Harry was at the end of the driveway, the figure stood slowly. But they didn't say anything. Just the movement was enough to alarm Harry though, and he jumped back, eyes narrowed. The figure didn't move other than that.

"Hello?" Harry called out to the figure, only to recieve no answer. 'This is odd,' he thought to himself. 'But it might be a trap, I can't go too close.'

The robed figure suddenly reached up and let the cloak's hood fall down. Harry gasped at who it was that he saw.

"Malfoy!?" he said in surprise, but then he frowned. It was of course, none other than Draco Malfoy, but something was wrong. The blond Slytherin was crying. There were tear stains running down his face. "What happened?"

Draco smirked. "Thats just like you isn't it? Asking me whats wrong. You and your bloody Gryffindork attitude." He took a staggering step towards Harry, who didn't move. "Can you imagine what you'd be like if you were in Slytherin?" he asked weakly. "I can. You'd have a smart mouth, a real asshole you'd be. I can just see it."

Harry frowned. "Malfoy you're delusional. Get away from me." he spat.

Draco continued to walk forward. "You don't want me to go away. Why would you? You and your bloody Gryffindork attitude, you wouldn't send an injured party away without inspection would you?" He asked softly, his silver-grey eyes shimmering with more tears. "I have a present for you Harry."

The Gryffindor rolled his eyes. "Bugger off Malfoy, you're just going to-- wait, what did you call me?" He stared at Draco in surprise. Were his ears working properly? he could have sworn he had heard Draco just call him 'Harry'.

The Slytherin's eyes widened slightly in a panic. "Is that not your name!?" he asked, surprised. "Isn't Harry your name?"

"Well it is, but-"

"Then why are you surprised that I called you Harry? Or... or am I not good enough to call The-Boy-Who-Lived by his first name?" Draco asked sadly.

"Thats not what I meant!" Harry sighed. "Thats not what I meant at all. You never call me Harry, you call me Potter, or Golden Boy, or bloody prat. What happened to you Malfoy?"

Draco frowned and staggered forward again. "You hate me." he stated simply, eyes sad. "You hate me. I was hoping for your friendship. Looks like that'll never happen to me." And with those words spoken, Draco's eyes rolled back in his head, and he collapsed in an ungraceful heap on the ground.

Harry's eyes widened and he knelt by his fallen enemy. "Malfoy?" he asked, shaking Draco's shoulder, but the blond male did not waken. Harry sighed and grabbed Draco's arms and lifted him, painfully, over his shoulder and began to make his way back to the Dursley's house.

Draco lay on Harry's bed, and Harry had removed the black cloak to see what Draco had been talking about when he'd said 'Injured'. Sure enough, he had an ugly cut on his stomach and his arm had been slashed open. Now there were crisp white bandages on the wounds.

Harry was sitting on a chair at his desk, writing a letter to Ron and Hermione about Draco's sudden appearance at Privet Drive. Every so often he would glance over at Draco, to see if he had woken up yet.

_'I wonder what he's doing here...'_ Harry thought. _'I mean, its not every day that your school rival, and the son of a Death Eater, shows up right in fron of your house. Its a good thing the Dursley's aren't home.'_ Harry smiled at the thought of what the Dursley's would do if they knew about Draco.

And of course, downstairs, the door opened. Harry visibly paled, and glanced over to make sure Draco was still asleep. Which, he was.

"BOY!" Uncle Vernon bellowed. Harry flinched. 'What did I do _now_?' he thought forlornly as he walked down the stairs.

Uncle Vernon immediately pushed several large boxes into Harry's arms. "Wrap these. Your Aunt and I are busy and don't let Dudley see them. They're for his birthday. And don't look at them either or you'll go a week without food. GOT IT?" He yelled.

Harry flinched again and got a better grip on the boxes. "Yes Uncle Vernon." he said submissively. He started to head back upstairs when Uncle Vernon stopped him again.

"Oh, and Harry?" Harry looked at him submissively. "Try not to make a mess of things."

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry responded dimly as he walked up the stairs. Once in his room, he closed the door with his foot and set all the boxes on the floor. He did this almost every year, and had several rolls of wrapping paper in his room for just that reason. As he worked on wrapping the first box, he let his mind wander to the male laying in his bed. ((A/N: God that sounds wrong))

_'I wonder what he was doing here? He said he had something for me. I hope this isn't some sort of trap that I've unwillingly just walked into. Something had to have given him those cuts.... that can't have been self-mutilization. It was something's claws that made that cut on his arm.'_

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when a soft groan came from the bed. He stood up and walked over to the bed, gazing at Draco as the blond slowly began to wake.

"Ugh.... Harry?" Draco's silver eyes opened and he blinked, staring up into Harry's concerned face.

"You okay?" Harry asked, wondering if Draco had lost his mind. It was.... highly unlikely.

Draco smirked and sat up. "I didn't give you a present." he said simply. He struggled to stand out of the bed, and gazed at Harry with a weird look.

Before Harry had time to say something, Two powerful arms wrapped around his waist and Draco's lips were pressed against his.

**((bwahahaaha))**_End of CHAPTER ONE_

Well, what do you think? Is it stupid? Gimme your reviews if you want more!


	2. Struggles

Hello! I can't believe I got reviews.... guys you rule! I'd have thought no one would bother reviewing my stories. Oh well, I must reward you someway, and here it is! The long awaited chapter two! Sorry it took so long.... I only have limited computer time, and school interferes.....

**Summary**: What if Harry didn't want the future that was forced on him? What if he went against Dumbledor's orders, and left the Dursley's without telling anyone? ...and what if Draco doesn't want to be what his father expects him to be? What if Draco only wanted to feel friendship and love, something he's never recieved before?

**Rating**: R

**Warnings**: Slash, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, gayness, whatever people call it. No like, no read. This may also contain M-Preg, but I'm not sure yet. Oh, gore too, and foul language. Also, there's a chance of rape, maybe....

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts, and all those other characters do NOT belong to Evanescent Luminescence, and in fact belong to J.K. Rowling, the brilliant woman she is.

_**A Touch of Evil**_

**Chapter Two: Struggles.**

_'Before Harry had time to say something, Two powerful arms wrapped around his waist and Draco's lips were pressed against his.'_

Harry pulled back with a cough, his green eyes wide. "What the fuck!?"

Draco frowned, his silver-blue eyes devoid of emotion. "Never been kissed before, Harry?" He asked, smirking. Harry glared.

"Never been kissed by a _guy_ before." he growled, moving back to work on wrapping the presents for his stupid cousin. He felt more than heard Draco sit down behind him, watching what Harry did with mild interest. He hadn't responded to what Harry said.

They were both silent for quite some time. Harry managed to get all the wrapping done perfectly and carried the boxes back downstairs to his uncle, while Draco remained in the room. When he came back, Harry finally spoke to him.

"Why are you here, Malfoy? Why of all places did you come here?" He asked, putting away the wrapping paper and sitting at his desk. He planned on sending a letter to Ron and maybe Hermione about Draco's sudden appearance.

Draco hesitated to answer. "I don't think I can tell you that, Harry. Its been a really hard summer for me, you know? I needed to go somewhere that my dad and Voldefart would never expect." He didn't give a reason for this.

Harry began to write quickly, listening as Draco curled up on Harry's bed again and fell asleep. When he was sure that Draco was completely asleep, he sent Hedwig off with the letters and turned to watch the blond.

_'Why would he need to hide from his father and Voldemort? And still.... why here? Doesn't he know that I'm a target? What if my Aunt and Uncle find out he's here?'_ Harry was full of questions. But one stuck out firmly in his mind. _'Why the Hell did he kiss me?'_

)(&#)(&$)(&)($#)!))$)$(#

Draco woke the second time to the sound of yelling. With a groan, he sat up and once again realised that he was still in Harry Potter's bed. He was surprised that 'The Golden Boy' had not kicked him out yet. The yelling once again caught his attention and he slid out of bed, landing ungracefully on his butt. Slowly he crept out of Harry's room and stared down the stairs. The yelling came from the living room. Again, very slowly, Draco crept down the stairs and peeked around the wall there, into the living room.

A big man stood there, yelling at Harry, who was calmly sitting down on the couch. The man was large, with an ugly mustache, a purple face, and very little neck. His fat hands were curled into fat fists. Draco couldn't even concentrate on what was being yelled. Standing beside the man was a tall woman with a slight resemblance to a horse, and almost too much neck. She was maybe one fifth the size of her husband.

The woman turned her head, seeing movement. She saw Draco, and she screamed. "Vernon! Vernon there's another one here! Another.... another _freak_!"

Draco glared. "Excuse me, did you just call me a freak?" Draco snapped.

Harry stood quickly, his green eyes wide. "Malfoy!" he hissed. "What are you doing!?" Vernon turned and stared at Draco, his purple face purpling even more.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? BOY," he turned towards Harry again. "YOU INVITED ONE OF YOUR FREAKY FRIENDS OVER, DIDN'T YOU!? I TOLD YOU THAT THEY ARE BANNED FROM THIS HOME! FOREVER!" he gripped the front of Harry's shirt in a blind rage, and threw him. More precisely, threw him at Draco. The two collided and fell to the floor.

Harry got up first, his hands curled into fists as he glared at his uncle. Draco just.... lay on the floor, lightly dazed. He gazed up at Harry as he lay there, confusion evident in his silvery eyes. "Harry..?"

But Harry didn't listen. He pulled Draco up and pulled him to his room. "Why did you come down stairs!?" he asked the moment the door was closed. "Why couldn't you have stayed up here!?"

Draco frowned. "I heard yelling. I wanted to know why there was yelling. How can you stand being around that.... that monster? He hurt you!"

"He'll hurt me even more, trust me." Harry said darkly.

Again, Draco frowned. "Why don't you leave then?" he asked, wondering why the boy didn't just leave the Muggle's home.

Of course, Harry knew he really should, but he couldn't. "With Voldemort around its safer for me to be here." he said quietly, diverting his eyes from Draco's own questioning ones. "If I left, Voldemort and the Death Eaters would find and kill me."

The blond boy had to think about that one for quite some time. "What if.... what if I went with you? You've got money. We could... we could go to Diagon Alley and exchange Galleons and such into Muggle Money, and we could..."

Harry shook that thought away instantly. "Nope. If I went to Diagon Alley, I'd surely be recognized. I don't want to be recognized. But you are right, we need to leave."

Draco smiled and stood from where he had sat down on the edge of Harry's bed. "Good. And I'm going with you, and I'm going to stay with you until School starts. Incase you need protecting. Oh, and my name is Draco. D-R-A-C-O. Say it with me now, DRA-"

Harry shut him up with a hand over Draco's mouth. "Shut up! I know perfectly well what your name is, _Draco_. You don't have to be a prat."

"But you know you _want_ it!"(1)

Harry just gave him a weird look before he started to pack.

(&)$&)(&)(&#(##

AN: That was odd. Sorry for the long delay guys! You mean so much to me I'll try to update faster!

(1)- Couldn't resist. Cheese Whiz, you know you _waaaaaant _it. Hehe.


	3. Away

Sorry about the massive wait guys! You all rule! I'll get right to the point.

**Summary**: What if Harry didn't want the future that was forced on him? What if he went against Dumbledor's orders, and left the Dursley's without telling anyone? ...and what if Draco doesn't want to be what his father expects him to be? What if Draco only wanted to feel friendship and love, something he's never recieved before?

**Rating**: R

**Warnings**: Slash, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, gayness, whatever people call it. No like, no read. This may also contain M-Preg, but I'm not sure yet. Oh, gore too, and foul language.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts, and all those other characters do NOT belong to Evanescent Luminescence, and in fact belong to J.K. Rowling, the brilliant woman she is.

**CHAPTER THREE**: Away

_'Harry just gave him a weird look before he started to pack'._

Harry Potter sighed. His trunk was packed now, and Draco was spending horrible amounts of time in front of the mirror, making sure his hair looked good. Harry glared at him. Another ten minutes went by.

"I really don't think the muggles will CARE if your hair is gelled or not, Malfoy!" Harry snapped. Draco shot him a weird look.

"But I always need to look my best Harry." Draco whined.

That was another thing that Harry was confused about. Malfoy kept call him 'Harry'. Malfoy had never called him by his first name before. Thats why he had a feeling that aliens had kidnapped Malfoy and had sent one of their own in his place.Or, well, something along the lines of that.

Draco waved a hand in front of Harry's face. "Hello? Earth to Harry! I'm done now." he smiled. Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed his trunk, dragging it down the stairs.

Uncle Vernon stopped him right away. "Where are you going?" he growled. Aunt Petunia frowned at the two boys.

Draco and Harry glanced at each other. Draco was the one to speak. "Oh, we're going to run away together and get Married and adopt thousands of children and realise we can't take care of them all and send half of them to you and the other half to your cousin Bob that lives in the country."

Harry's Aunt and Uncle glanced worriedly at each other. "In other words, you'll never see us again." Harry concluded, continuing to drag his trunk out of the house with Draco following.

Once they were out of ear shot, Harry turned to Draco. "What was that about getting married? You're not Draco Malfoy are you? You're an imposter!"

Draco rolled his eyes and planted both hands firmly on Harry's shoulders. "Oh but Harry.... I love you just oh so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with The-Boy-Who-Is-Gay-But-Tries-To-Hide-It."

Harry pushed him away. "I'm not gay." he said quickly, dragging his trunk down the street. Draco followed after a moment, grinning widely at something. Harry decided it would be better not to ask.

)(&(#($!###

Three days later found the two boys sitting in a park, under a tree to escape the pouring rain. Draco had used magic, but so far no one was coming to get mad at them. He had made it so that Harry's trunk could be shrunk and returned to size with the press of a button. It was very conveniant, and now rested inside Harry's pocket.

"Why does it _always_ have to rain?" Draco complained, staring out at the wet... everything. He glanced at the black-haired male beside him and frowned.

Harry coughed. "Because whatever Greater Being is up in the sky right now, has decided to punish us for running away." he growled, closing his eyes again. Both boys had fallen ill just the other day, though they had no idea what it was that they were ill with, they just knew that it involved lots of coughing and sore throats and the occasional bout of vomiting. Maybe it was the lack of food, the being awake for 20 hours straight, lack of water, lack of good sleeping areas......

Draco's voice snapped Harry out of his little trance. "Maybe there's someone nice that would let us inside for a bite to eat." he suggested.

"Nope. Too risky." Harry said quickly, though he did stand. "Come on, lets find a proper shelter and get some sleep. At least until the rain stops."

So, in bad spirits and occasionally making a bad joke, the two 16 year olds headed off through the park, searching for some place that was dry and could be used as a make-shift bed for the moment.

"How about in there?" Draco suggested, pointing to a large slide. Underneath it was close on three sides, the open side away from the rain, making it dry inside. And there was grass.

"Looks good." Harry yawned, staggering over in that direction. He collapsed into the gravel just before the opening though, and Draco had to try and drag him. He managed to get Harry half-way into the grassy area before he too collapsed, soughing onto the ground. Harry pulled himself in and curled up into a tight ball.

"I'm so hungry." he whispered, jumping when he felt something warm curl up beside him. He looked over, noticing Draco also curled up, pressing against him. "Warmth I'm hoping?"

Draco opened one silver-grey eye and glared at him. "Warmth you git. Shut up and sleep."

Harry chuckled dryly, coughed twice, and passed out.

--

Draco woke up when he heard someone's voice. And it wasn't Harry's voice. "Hmm.... huh?" He sat up slowly and gulped. There, in the entrance of the slide-area-thing, was a grown man with messy brown hair and curious brown eyes.

"Who are you two? And why are you sleeping under the slide?" he asked calmly. Draco could hear children laughing in the background. He decided not to wake Harry.

"My friend and I.... we're running away from our families because they abused us. We don't want to get the authorities involved because our parents would just get their friends to go after us. We've gone without sleep and food for three days sir." draco said, looking at the ground. It wasn't a _complete_ lie. There was mostly truth in there.

The man looked shocked. "Oh you poor child. Wake your friend and get out of there, you can come to my house and rest and get good food."

Draco smiled thankfully and shook Harry, he merely groaned and rolled over. His breathing was shallow, his face pale. "Harry wake up." Draco murmured, shaking Harry again. "Come on! Get up!"

Harry's bottle green eyes opened slowly. "Wha? Ergh....." he sat up weakly, only to be tugged to his feet by Draco. "Whats going on Draco?" Yes, Harry called him Draco now. Over the past three days the two had become closer than enemies, but not yet friends.

"Look Harry! This man is going to give us somewhere warm to sleep and something good to eat." Draco said excitedly. Harry looked doubtful.

"It could be a trap." He said simply. Draco rolled his eyes and tugged the other out of the slide and across the park.

"If it WAS a trap, then would he have bothered to wake us up? And he's obviously a muggle Harry- he has no idea who you are."

That worked. Harry yawned and followed Draco, stumbling a few times. But he couldn't shake the feeling of walking into a trap.

(&)(#&)(&(#)0

Well, My Chirstmas Present to all my reviewers is Chapter Three of '**_A Touch of Evil_**'. Hope you enjoy!


	4. Something wicked that way goes

Oh my God! I've got so many reviews! You people rock. Hope you had a wonderful Christmas/Hannuka((I know I spelled that wrong, please correct me)) or Kwanza! And I'm trying my hardest to right long chapters, and write them often. To all my Reviewers with a capital R, I LOVE YOU!! Wondering what happened to Hedwig? Nyeh :P

**Summary**: What if Harry didn't want the future that was forced on him? What if he went against Dumbledor's orders, and left the Dursley's without telling anyone? ...and what if Draco doesn't want to be what his father expects him to be? What if Draco only wanted to feel friendship and love, something he's never recieved before?

**Rating**: R

**Warnings**: Slash, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, gayness, whatever people call it. No like, no read. This may also contain M-Preg, but I'm not sure yet. Oh, gore too, and foul language. Oh, and a VERY ooc Draco.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts, and all those other characters do NOT belong to Evanescent Luminescence, and in fact belong to J.K. Rowling, the brilliant woman she is. If you sue me, all you'll recive is my bed, my computer, and my hamster named Draco because THAT Draco belongs to me :P

**A Touch Of Evil--** Chapter Four

Something Wicked That Way Goes

_'But he couldn't shake the feeling of walking into a trap.'_

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy climbed silently into the back of the man's car, silent for the moment. The man climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. It was old, blue, and rusty, nothing more than a piece of shit. Neither boys commented on this however.

"So. My name is Damen Van Phios. Who are you two boys?"

Harry and Draco glanced at each other. They decided silently not to use their own names. Just incase. "Harold Parker." Harry said quickly.

"Donald Marcus sir." Draco said politely.

And strangely enough, the man bought the lie. "Harold and Donald. Lovely names. Where are you two from?"

Harry gestured for Draco to make up this lie. The blond male glared at him. "Not here." he said simply. "Sorry 'bout the lack of information, we feel insecure enough to even give you our names, let alone where we're from."

"Ah, not a problem boys. Not a problem at all." Damen said simply, not taking his eyes off the road.

The two boys glanced nervously at each other. They felt as though they had done something stupid. They had no idea just how bad it was about to get.

"Well, here you are." Damen said, pushing open the door to the room. There was only one bed in the room, though it was queen-sized. The carpet was dull green and the walls were golden-orange. "We've only got one spare bed-- sorry!"

Draco and Harry inspected the room. "That's okay." Harry said, smiling. "I can sleep on the floor."

Damen smiled at them. "Well, I'll go cook you up something grand to eat. You two make yourselves comfortable!"

When he was gone, the two boys sat on the carpet, staring at each other. Somehow they had decided to do the immature thing and hold a staring contest. The loser had to speak their mind first.

Harry lost. ...on purpose. "Look, Draco-- something feels wrong about this. I just feel like we're walking into a trap with open arms. That man.... I think I've seen him before. Someone from my uncle's work."

And when Harry spoke, Draco felt proud. He had finally beaten the famous Harry Potter, even if it _was_ at some childish game. "He's a muggle, that's for sure. But he might be corrupted." At that, Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Corrupted? What does that mean?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Corrupted. Someone's controling him. My dad... or the Dark Lord or.... someone!"

Now Harry rolled his eyes. "Right. Corrupted." He stood, stretching, and draped himself on te bed.

The blond male frowned and followed him. "I thought you said you could sleep on the floor?"

"Well.... I changed my mind." Harry stuck his tongue out and curled up on the bed. He tensed when Draco curled up right beside him. "W-what are you doing?" he asked, glancing at the Slytherin.

Draco raised a fine eyebrow. "What's it look like? I'm going to sleep you dolt, with or without you here." he closed his eyes and snuggled into the sheets.

Harry sighed and pulled the blankets up around them both. "Whatever. Just stay away from me."

The other smirked. "I wouldn't dream of it." he purred, but Harry was already asleep.

)(!)$$)))$($!)$&$)$((((((((()$))$( !)(!)(((((((()(

Harry woke up when Damen shook his shoulder lightly. "Harold. Harold wake up. Y our dinner is ready." He smiled. The dark-haired boy groaned and shifted.

"Wha....? Oh!" He sat up quickly. "Thank you sir. Would you like me to wake up.... Donald... too?" He prayed that Damen wouldn't pick up the hesitation at Draco's name.

And he didn't, either. "That would be great. Come down stairs when you're done waking up." Damen said, grinning strangely before leaving the room. Harry immediately turned around and pushed Draco out of the bed.

"OW!!" Draco yelped and sat up quickly. "Ouch! Hey, what was that for?" he whined, picking himself up and dusting off his clothes.

"My name is Harold Parker. Your name is Donald Marcus. Our 'kind man person' is Damen. Dinner is ready. I had to wake you up. That help?" Harry teased, standing up and stretching.

Draco glared at him. "Yeah.... I remember now." he growled, then snickered. "Harold." he giggled uncharacteristically.

"What might I ask is so funny about my name, Donald?" Harry snapped.

"Nothing! heehee... it's just... _Harold._ It sound's like.... like I dunno...."

Harry glared. "Spit it out Donald."

"Like some form of demented royalty." Draco smirked. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Don't get me started on the name Donald."

With equal glares, the two boys left the little room and headed downstairs. _TO THEIR DOOM_. Or.... okay maybe not...?

The dining room was filled with all sorts of wonderful foods. It reminded Harry of Hogwarts. Suspiciously much like Hogwarts, as it had both Harry and Draco's favourite dishes on it. The two shared a confused glance and sat beside each other while Damen sat at the head of the table.

"Are these dishes okay?" he asked, gesturing to the wonderful food.

"Erm.... yeah they are. Thank you Damen sir." Harry said quietly, staring at the table top. Something felt suspicious. He could smell magic in the air, and it wasn't the perfume that Draco had shoved into Harry's trunk just before they left the Dursley's. He didn't even remember Draco putting it in there, but every time they began to walk again, Draco would put the perfume on. It smelled weird. Magical really. Annoying.

Draco nodded in quick agreement to Harry's words. He was about to reach for some mashed potatoes when he felt the horrible sensation of magic in the food and stood quickly. "What the fuck are you playing with us?" he yelled at Damen.

The man just smiled. "What ever are you talking about, Donald?" he asked. Too calm. FAR too calm.

Harry frowned and also stood. "He's under Imperious." he said quickly. "Shit. Let's go, Dra-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. There were a series of pop noises and a loud spell of 'Stupify!' and Harry saw no more.

))!$)($$$$$$$$$$$$$)!)!)(!)!!)#(&!))#!

Well, what did you think of that? Is it an **EVIL **cliffhanger? Huh? HUH? Sorry.

VOTING TIME! Which place should our poor boys be shipped off to?

A) Malfoy Manor

B) Hogwarts

C) The middle of the desert

D) On top of spaghetti all covered in cheese

or E) The back of a small jet headed for some small tropical uninhabited island?


End file.
